Neverland
by remotepizzza
Summary: Waverly's life was falling apart at the seams. But what happens when a handsome stranger, magically appears in her room in the middle of the night. Claiming to be Peter Pan and that she is the savior of the dying Neverland. Will Waverly go? or stay and be shipped off to boarding school?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"That's all I was asking for Waverly, straight A's and did you get that? No, you get a B, a B! I am very disappointed in you." He wouldn't even look at me, all because of some insignificant B? That's what I wanted to say but I bit my tongue. To afraid to speak up, he broke me, and I have the scars to prove it.

"I am sorry father, I tried my best," my voice came out a whisper.

"Well your best isn't god enough, Waverly" he glared at me, and I felt so insignificant under his gaze. He took a deep breath, "and in English too, that's your best subject," he pressed his forefinger and thumb against the bridge of his nose.

"She just doesn't understand my writing," I mumbled

"No one does, I mean what the hell is Neverland? You need to grow up, your 16 Waverly almost 17 I thought you would grow out of these silly dreams of yours, by now,"  
>"But why? I don't want to be this perfect sophisticated adult! I don't want to be you!" I screamed, and the second it left my mouth I regretted it.<p>

His face was stern and expressionless, "I was thinking about this and now, I have made my decision, you are going to go to Yancy Academy, staring next week," he looked me straight in the eye as he said it, no emotion, no hesitation.

I gasped, "No father, please! Yancy Academy is an all girls' boarding school. I'll be good –pl-n- No! You didn't even ask me and what about mother, did she have a say in this?" I looked longingly in her direction but of course she was standing behind him, too afraid to speak up, like me. "No! This isn't even fair! Next week? That's in 4 days! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN MY LIFE? WHY ARE YOU SO-" my rambling and yelling was cut off by a strong back hand splitting across my face, I stumbled backwards and hit my head on the edge of the coffee table. Tears streamed down, as I cupped my already swollen cheek.

"YOU WILL GO TO YANCY AND OBEY, NO MORE ARGUMENT!" NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM!" he bellowed and it felt like the whole house shook. I ran up to my room crying, I slammed the door and locked it, so he could not get in. I grabbed a chair and pushed it against the locked door. He can't treat me like this! I went over to my bedside table and snatched up my lamp and launched it across the room, the bulb shattered against the wall. The tears were still coming; I raced over to my desk and swiped everything off in one move, screaming. I started choking on my own tears and took the photo on the wall of my family and I, and smashed it on the ground. I removed the pin that had my hair elegantly pinned into a tight bun, and ripped it out of my hair, sending it across the room, joining the other broken and scattered objects. I raked my fingers through my curly brown hair, and fell onto the ground, curling into a ball, releasing more tears. I fell asleep on the floor, bot bothering to go to my bed.

I awoke suddenly by the sound of my curtains shuffling, I shot up and hurried over to the window, seeing no one was there, I went to the balcony and searched for what caused the noise. Again I didn't see anything. A wave a disappointment rushed through me, as I turned and went back to bed, I couldn't sleep, too many thoughts raced through my mind. My whole life was about to be flipped up side down, Yancy Academy. I cringed at the thought, an all girls prison for two years, and I can only go back home during the major holidays. I clung to my pillow, knowing I will not fall back asleep. I reached over to my nightstand drawer and pulled out a box of matches, and lit the candle on the stand. The little glow illuminated my room, spreading a dim radiation on the broken pieced that laid through out my room. I will miss this room, the only place were I could be isolated from my father. My hand instinctively went to my bruised cheek and it sting as my fingers brushed over the sensitive skin. I groaned and let my head fall back onto the feathered pillow, closing my eyes.

I woke to the sound of someone banging against my door,

"Waverly get up or you are going to be late for school," my father shouted. I groaned as I rolled out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth, and tried combing through the wild mess called my hair. After a while of struggling, I gave up and through it into a topknot. I glanced up at the mirror to see, yellow and purple speckled along my cheekbone. I stared at my reflection and every moment, my self-confidence slowly faded away.

"WAVERLY!"

My father's screams brought me back to realty. A reality of stress, school, and anxiety, sighing I went to go get dressed.

I padded down the stairs and I could hear my parents fighting. I picked up my bag, "Ready" I announced my voice still small and frail. They pulled away from each other and I looked at me, mother gasped.

"Waverly, your face!"

"Yes I know, its not like this is first time I have had a bruise on my face," and with that said I turned on my heel and walked out to the car. Father came out soon after and got in the car. He drove me to school, without another word said, and the whole time I looked smugly out the window. Enjoying the silence not filled with lectures and screams.

School went by quickly like it always does, my daydreaming is getting worse, lasting longer and it is always the same thing. As the end of the day came, luckily no one asked about the huge bruise across my face. I walked home, like I always did because my parents worked, or my father was sitting at home to drunk to think. When I entered the front door, a beer bottle almost took me out. I screamed, as the bottle shattered against the wall, inches from my head. The thrower was chuckling from his lounge chair in the living room.

"Aww sorry baby, did I scare you?" he was joking while he slurred his words.

"Um, yes a little," I replied and rushed upstairs to my room. I was surprised to fine it the same as I left. Trashed and wrecked, only three more days then I can say goodbye to this place.

The next three days all blurred together, as all I could think about was Yancy Academy. What ever did I do to my father to deserve this kind of punishment? Father and mother left me alone to sulk, and live up to my last days of freedom. Before I am shipped off for what will feel like forever. I took a long shower. Enjoying the heat against my skin, knowing I probably wont get much of this in boarding school. As I brushed my hair, I slipped on some leggings and a big t-shirt. I climbed into bed, and blew out the candle. I closed my eyes letting sleep take over.

Wind roused around my room, causing me to jerk up, with heavy breathing. I searched my room, which was now glowing with a blue light. It looked like a portal, and what emerged from it, was a boy. Walking from it like he owned the place. He drew his attention towards me and came over to my bed.

"Well come on now, don't just sit there, we have got to go," he stated. His voice was deep, and slightly accented, which origin I could not tell. So many thoughts rapidly shot through my mind. _Who is he? How did he get into my room? Why is he in my room!? _

"I don't understand," wow. Great job Waverly. He just rolled his eyes and outstretched his hand towards me. I stared at it, electing whether to take it or not. _Could this be my chance at freedom? Or is this just some elaborate dream? _I took it, and watched as his muscles flexed as he helped me up in one swift motion.

He examined me and smirked, "You should change," he said as he went over to my closet and started digging through it.

"What? Where are we going? What is happening?"

"Curious one, aren't ya?" he glanced over at me. I had no idea what to do, should I stop him? Or how about ask him who he is!

"Here," he threw me, a pair of long black leggings, boots, and a ragged white t-shirt that hung at my shoulders. I looked at the clothes then back at him.

"You can't be serious"

"I am, and if you don't change yourself, I will do it for ya," he winked at me and turned around, gesturing to change.

"No! I don't even know you, or who you are, and you want me to change in front of you? No way" I could hear my voice rising.

"Yes. And you aren't changing in front of me, my back is turned," he said casually. I sighed, somehow knowing I wouldn't win.

"Fine, but can you at least tell me who you are?"

He turned around and smirked at me, "Peter Pan"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Peter Pan? _I scoffed. There was no way. He was so tall, well over 6 feet, and lean with broad shoulders and strong arms. His sandy blond hair curled slightly at his temples, swaying in different directions. His jaw strong and he had big brown dough eyes. This person standing in front of me could _not _be Peter Pan. He looked at me probably wondering why I was staring at him.

"Err- um so, I'm Wav-"

"I know who you are, your Waverly Gray, now get dressed!" he cut me off in an annoyed tone. He turned and looked at my desk, and pulled his fingers along the 8 painted stones. I sighed and got dressed as quickly as I could.

"You're room is a mess love"

"Yes, it is" I replied not knowing how to put what happened into actual words. "So if you are Peter Pan then where is Tinker Bell?" I asked smirking, and he just chuckled.

"Aye, you are going to ask a lot of questions aren't you," he mumbled.

"Until I get the answers"

"Well, first off how do I sum this up?" he turned and faced me. Dante has taken over Neverland, along with his lackeys that do whatever he says. He is killing the land and we need a savior to bring Neverland out of darkness. People thought it was me, but apparently its you" he was inching closer, his eyes drawling into mine.

"W-what? Me? Why?" I stuttered, tripping over myself backing away. He just rolled his eyes.

"That is a good question, too bad I don't know the answer" his tone was flat and his eyes were full of scorn. "Come on the portal will close soon" he looked over to where it used to be but it wasn't there. He searched my room looking for it; he looked outside and found it. "Great, it moved" he stared down at it, then looked at me and let out a string of curses under his breath. "Are you ready because we have to leave now" he jumped onto the windowsill, and jerked his head to come. I took a deep breath and joined him in the sill. I stared down at the portal, 20 feet below us. I turned around quickly, and scanned my room, fear bubbled in my stomach. Should I leave? Leave this all behind? _Yes! Boarding school. _My heart clenched, what would happen if I were to return? _Bad things. _

"Forget them Waverly, Forget them all" Peter whispered softly, his hot breath fanned my ear.

"Yes, but what would be the consequences?" I whispered back.

"You're over thinking this. Escape. Where you will be in control of your own life"

"But for how long?" what is the point in living in paradise if its only for a day?

"Forever" his voice was like silk.

I turned and faced him, "Forever is an awful long time" All he did was smile and then he jumped. I took a deep breath and followed, closing my eyes and trying to forget the consequences this will earn me if I am to ever return. My whole body felt as if I was plunged through water as I made contact. I felt my feet land on solid ground and soon did my entire body. Pain shot through my legs as I landed on the hard ground. I opened my eyes, I was on dead grass, and everything was near the color black. I searched for Peter, and found him leaning against a tree, at complete ease.

"Well took you long enough" he didn't even open his eyes. I just rolled my eyes and heaved my self up. Everything was dead, and cocooned in darkness like a heavy fog. The whole land was engulfed in it. The trees stood tall, with towering branches, and staggering brown leaves. So went everything as far as I could see, expect for a silver lining in the distance. "What is that bright patch in the distance?" I asked. His inclined face looked down and his eyes opened and narrowed on me.

"You can see it?" he asked skeptical. I nodded slowly, unsure if it was a real question. "That is what remains if Neverland, the part which Dante has not touched yet, where the survivors take refuge"

"Refuge? Isn't it a little… loud and noticeable?"

"It is protected by magic, he cannot see it" he walked past me, indicating that it was time to go. I had about a thousand questions boiling in my mind but knew that he wouldn't answer any of them and I decided I did not want to be on his bad side.

"Are you jealous?" I suddenly asked, remembering something.

"Of you? No" he didn't even stop and replied strong and stale.

"Then why did you act like it was so horrible to come and get me, you said people thought it was you but-" my voice was becoming small then stopped all together. He was making me shy and self -conscious, worse than my father.

"No keep going"

"No its okay" he just laughed and we kept moving forward, trekking through the dead forest. We didn't speak and if we did it was to warn me of a drop off or a root sticking up from the ground, then we would return to silence. I remember this place as a child; I use to dream about it. It was so full of life and magic, I would write about the magical land. I remember coming home in tears, because Mrs. Walters gave me an F on my Neverland project. I put so much work into that and she slammed her hands on my desk and shouted that the project had to be Non-Fiction. That was the first time my father hit me. Going to school the next day, with a purple bruise across my arm and jaw. People asked questions, and I kept quiet, I became the shy, helpless Waverly after that day. Lost any and all self- confidence. I convinced myself my own father hated me, but now do I realize it was the alcohol. Peter stopped abruptly and I bumped into his back, not paying attention. He glared at me and ducked behind a bush, and pulled me down with him.

"Shhh" knowing that I would ask a question. I heard a crunching sound and soon followed 4 men and 2 women. Knives and swords were strapped to their backs and thighs. They were chuckling to themselves over something I didn't know. They passed and Peter stood, pulling me up with him, I winced as he gripped my bruised arm.

"Who were they?"

"Dante's lackeys"

I went in front of him because I wanted to lead. Again we remained in silence for the most part. Occasionally I felt his hand steer the other way when I started the wrong way. Every time his hand went to my waist, butterflies erupted in my stomach. Soon my breathing was getting heavy and my legs started to ache but I would not stop. Thankfully he put his hand on my shoulder, stopping me.

"We should stop here, and rest, we have made good progress" he sat down and I did the same, my legs praised me as I lay down. "I am going to go scout out the area, and look for some supplies" he got up and brushes his hands and walked off, "And don't go anywhere!" his voice echoed through the empty forest. I sighed knowing that would come. I rested my head against the cool grass and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

"Waverly" Peter cooed, and slightly shook my shoulder. "Waverly!" he yelled, and I shot up.

"What? I heard you the first time!" The minute I said it I gasped and my hand shot to my mouth, "S-sorry" I apologized timidly, looking down. He didn't reply his eyes just gazed at me as if he was confused. He shook his head and his curls bobbed along with him.

"Thirsty?" He grinned and I nodded. He grabbed my wrist and tugged me to a place where there was a crevasse in the center of two rocks. He jumped down and I followed he caught me before I face planted, as I was balanced on the ground his hands quickly pulled away. He marched forward, I thought I heard the sound of water, and realized we were in a cave. I gasped in wonder as we reached the light. I emerged into a little shore with a small crystal blue pond, with a small waterfall, pouring water into the pond. Pink lilies and lily pads floated through the rippling pool. Next to the pool was a meadow, with green grass up to my waist, where colorful flowers dotted through the small space, and ancient oak trees grew. I smiled big and looked over at Peter who was standing on a rock next to the waterfall, his eyes on me. He smirked when he met my eyes and looked behind me, I turned and saw the oak tree standing above me. It then bowed to me. Its green leaves gracefully fell as it's bowed falling over me; I laughed and looked up, catching one between my fingers. A butterfly fluttered in front of my face dancing with another. I smiled and looked at Peter, "What is this place?" I asked.

"Just a protected patch, Dante hasn't found" he helped me across the wet rocks. I cupped my hands together and sipped from the cool water. "We have to leave" he said as I finished drinking. I frowned I didn't want to leave but I knew he was right. This made me anxious for what was left; it would be twice as wondrous and majestic as this little space. When we left, I took the lead again and we continued on our journey.

"How long have you been in Neverland?"

"A long time"

"Well that's extremely specific" I replied bitterly. Why does he do this? Just 5 minutes ago he was smiling and not annoyed. Why am I suddenly getting the cold shoulder again? I suddenly felt his hands around my waist, picking me up and twirling me around him. His face was 2 inches from mine.

"You almost walked off that cliff" he breathed, "Your driving me insane, I'm leading now" he let go of my waist and turned. I released my breath I was holding and stood next to him. Anger boiled through me as I noticed he was right, there was a huge cliff right in front of me and I didn't even notice! I kicked a rock off the edge and couldn't hear it hit the bottom. A good 200 feet. _Okay ready, I grasped his hand, 1…2…3… we ran and jumped, we didn't make it and the SPLAT echoed through my head. _I sighed pushing that plan out of my head.

"I could make it, but you…" his voice faltered out.

"Great, so ill see you in hell then?" I snapped. He just started laughing,

"How could you make that? That's a good 15 feet! You would be a bug on a windshield if you tried that!"

"A what?" he looked at me puzzled.

"A bug on a windshield" he still stared, and I groaned, "Never mind".

"So what's your brilliant plan?" I questioned crossing my arms, raising my eyebrows. He shrugged and sat down on a rock, leaning back.

"D'nno you're the savior" he closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head.

"You've got to be kidding" I asked incredulous. He didn't flinch. "Peter?" I squeaked. He didn't reply. Fine! I didn't need him any way and I stomped off trying to get as far from him as possible. I took a deep breath and digested the problem. The cliff is probably about 200 feet deep, and 15 feet across. To long to jump and too deep to cross, not even taking in what is at the bottom. I'm pretty sure Peter knew about this, so why didn't he warn me or even tell me of a cliff? Well I doubt we can walk around, that would take to long. Sighing, I continued along the edge trying to figure out a solution. In the distance I could see a fallen tree across the cliff, like a bridge and I giddily raced to it. I put pressure on the tree, testing its durability. Once deeming it safe I started across. I got about half way, when someone put a hand over my mouth. _Peter?_ From the corner of my eye I could see long black hair. _Definitely not Peter. _I kicked my leg back as hard as I could as heard a groan, the hand released me and I spun. I was surrounded by 5 men and one female, who was in front of me. Great six to one, where is Peter when I actually need him? I kicked the female in the chest and she screeched as she spiraled off the tree. An intense pain shot through me upper and I screamed out in pain. I turned to see a male with a bloody knife he was grinning lazily. I needed a weapon, I scanned for something but I was on a tree, over a cliff, and surrounded by 5 men. _Damn. _

"PETER!" I yelled hoping he would come help. The men were

Closing in, all with weapons in their hands. I am _so_ dead.

I yelled for Peter again. Then a voice yelled 'duck' and I followed the command. Arrows whistled over my head, then one of the men grabbed my arm and as he was falling off the tree, and pulled me down with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My hands wailed around, trying to grab onto something as I fell. There was a branch sticking out from the side of the cliff and I grabbed it. My hands burned as they slid down the bark. My breathing was heavy and erratic, I looked up to see the tree about 10 feet above me, and I sighed with relief. I hear cracking and one of the roots popped out of the rock.

"Peter hurry up please!" I screamed, terrified as the roots slowly broke away from the rock. A rope fell down next to me as the branch broke. I hastily grabbed it and watched as the branch plummeted into the unknown depths below. I was pulled up and reached solid ground again. I was on all fours trying to regain my breath and slow my racing heart.

"Hey don't worry, your okay" I bounded to my feet, because this man was not Peter.

"Who?" I couldn't seem to find the rest of my words. He looked up and gave me a proud grin. His crystal blue eyes sparkled with mischievous. He looked to the right, and glared then dashed off into the tree line. I crossed my arms and stared angrily in the direction he went, his ice blue eyes and black hair burned in my memory. Who was he? Was he one of the survivors Peter was talking about? _Peter, crap. _I completely forgot about him I wonder if he was attacked also. Suddenly Peter came sprinting towards me, shouting out curses. _Well if it isn't my knight in shining armor,_ I thought flatly. He shoved me into a bush and landed on top of me.

"Pe-" he put his hand over my mouth and looked over the hedge. He exhaled and looked back down at me. He pulled his hand off and stood up. I jumped up, "What the hell is your problem!" his eyes flickered over to me and then looked away.

"Your cute when your upset" he smirked

I stomped my foot, "I am not 'upset' I'm angry! I just almost died like four times! Then I had fight Dante's men, on a tree over a 200 foot drop, then fell off. Fell off! Then was saved by the man that didn't say anything, and then just ran off. I called for you like 100 times and did you answer? No!" He just stood there with his eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

"Done?"

"No! Ugh!" I pushed him in frustration. "Why are you such a selfish, arrogant, sarcastic, brat! I hate n-" he put his hand over my mouth and glared at me.

"Don't. You. Dare." I rolled my eyes and pushed his hand off. "And don't act like you know me, and it isn't like you don't have annoying characteristics either" he scoffed.

"Then tell me. I cant keep guessing, with your quip answers and you hating talking"

"Done?" his voice was the same as before.

"Yes" I sighed

"Good" he walked off, and crossed the tree.

"Where were you?" I asked following him.

"Well I did actually try to sleep, but then his things attacked me so it didn't work out" we continued on to the light for what seemed to be forever, and in silence.

"Then tell me about yourself, since I don't know" I whispered. He didn't reply, but I thought I saw the smallest shake of his head.

As we walked, god knows where, I discovered things: 1. I may possibly have way too much trust in Peter or not enough. 2. I am prancing around in a dream, with a very attractive, cocky and sarcastic jerk, who I know zippy-zap about. So I have drawn the conclusion that I am basically already dead. I laughed weakly to myself. A sudden pain shot through my whole left arm. I gasped and fell down, clutching my arm. My vision hazy and dizzy, I pulled my fingers back to see them covered in red. _Blood._ Peter was kneeling in front of me, "What happened?"

"One of the men stabbed me on the tree" his eyes widened,

"What did the blade look like?" I shrugged pathetically. "Come on Waverly this is important, think what did it look like"

I took a deep breath, "Um well it was a dagger, the blade was white with a silver handle and some gem on the top" his eyes were full of worry and anger, then it all flushed out and they filled with relief.

"You'll be fine"

"Gee thanks"

"I'm being serious Waverly, that was one of the few blades that wasn't soaked in nightshade. You're lucky"

_Lucky. _I flinched at the word. I almost wanted to laugh. I have never been lucky, and I don't think I will ever be. My father is an abusive, drunk, bastard, and my mother is a helpless bystander. I was about to be shipped off to boarding school, gone for 2 more years so my parents can afford their retirement plan, and so they don't have to look or bother with me anymore. I would have been forever, 'someone else's problem'. Tears stung my eyes but I would not let them fall in front of Peter. I hate it when people think I'm weak, but really what's the point? Already I've been weak and helpless, ever since we got here. I want to change that, I'm tired of the pity look I get, and the whispers surround me, "poor Waverly" they would say staring at my bruised arms and jaw. _Poor, helpless, Waverly, someone should really try to help. _I hated it; I wanted to scream every time those words flooded into my ears. Eating alone in the library everyday, realizing that this needs to stop, that this isn't a life. I bit my lip to keep the tears from coming.

"Waverly?" Peter asked, and for once I could hear emotion. I looked up at him,

"Is this real? Why me?" I breathed. He shrugged,

"Who am I to tell you what is real and not real? To be quite honest I am not even sure myself, but I don't think anyone is. And I was wondering the same thing, on why it was you. I guess we are just going to have to find the answer in Neverland." All I could do was nod, he helped me up and I smiled.

"Thanks" I spoke, my voice coming out small and thin. He quickly released my hand and turned throwing his wall back up.


End file.
